<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Anniversary by RoseRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010020">Paper Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose'>RoseRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bitty and Jack's first anniversary... and they write each other poems.</p>
<p>Pure poetry fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Check, Please! work. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They said “no presents” for their first anniversary. And they didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>break the rule, but they both felt the occasion had to be marked, somehow. Which is why, at their anniversary dinner, they both presented envelopes to each other. The first anniversary </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the paper anniversary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s envelope contained the following:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Jack</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have made me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grown me to be</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A better man</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Jack</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know you care</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing past your fear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing me past mine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing tall</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Jack</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are mine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the bright lights</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or in the dark night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To hold close</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Jack</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You anchor me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting me dance free</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without floating away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rock on which to stand</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bitty’s envelope, which he opened at the same time, also held a poem:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dear Bitty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My dearest love</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything for you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Southern gentleman charmer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My words disappear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When faced with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you don’t take</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My breath away</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You give it back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Filling a drowning man’s</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lungs with oxygen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a long time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I breath easily</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s breathe together, forever</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear doesn’t matter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With you by my side</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I no longer know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How I lived before you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How I breathed without you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am yours</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heart and soul</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when the words</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are caught in my throat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are still there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tearful hug that followed the two of them reading their letters was inevitable. The whispered ‘I love you’s continued deep into the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>